


The Orders Series: Orders, Winter Games

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Romance, S/M, Series: Orders, b/d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-02-29
Updated: 2000-02-29
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An in-progress series of stroies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blair finally takes control in the bedroom and becomes Jim's Master.  
> Archived on 12/15/99

## Orders

by NovaD

Author's webpage: <http://members.xoom.com/novad511>

Author's disclaimer: Not mine, no money made. For adults only.

Author's notes: Fist appeared in Coming to Your Senses 10

* * *

ORDERS 

by NovaD 

The envelope was at the bottom of the neat pile of mail. Jim was brought up short without even seeing the return address. There was something about the color and texture which was very, very familiar. As always, the sight of one made his stomach flutter even though his mind was howling that it couldn't possibly be true. "Might as well face the music," he thought grimly. 

The return address was the Department of the Army. The typeface used for his name and address was the same style used in all official mailings. "Maybe it's a problem with my pension," he reasoned. All the while though, Jim knew that they could be orders reactivating him for Lord knows what or for how long. Covert Ops was like the Mafia. No one ever really leaves. 

Jim opened the envelope. It wasn't a letter. I was the form for orders to report for training. The Sentinel's knees went weak. He needed to sit. How would Blair react? How could Jim bring himself to leave? 

"Get a grip, Ellison," he admonished himself harshly. "At least find out what the hell this is about." He looked at the duration of the order and got encouraged. It was only for 36 hours excluding travel time. "That's odd," Jim thought. "Who is the Officer in Charge?" 

And then, the Sentinel's world went completely off kilter. The form was flawless down to the faint block style typeface, but these were unlike any orders he's received before. His hands began to tremble slightly. 

He was to report to a Commander Blair Sandburg. So he's chosen a title at last. During their experiments with b&d, he'd tried several. Master hadn't worked at all. Each time Jim said it, Blair giggled. Those sessions were disastrous and irked the long suffering Mistress training them to no end. First names said with the proper amount of reverence often worked. But Jim couldn't keep the desire out of his tone. The name came out as it always did in intimate moments. It was a caress. Each time the Sentinel said it, the Guide's resolve would crumble. Jim always enjoyed his beautiful love's surrender, but it was causing Blair no end of consternation. Though the Mistress knew Jim well in his days with Vice, she was surprised and fascinated at the incredible passion he had for Blair. She was certain that Blair could learn to harness it 

Commander was a good choice though it was more Starfleet than Army. Jim could say it without feeling silly. He was impressed with the whole military motif his Guide had chosen. Even before Jim realized what was going on, the orders sparked an involuntary response in him. At that moment, his imagination was running wild and the anticipation was almost too much. 

Jim mentally shook himself then carefully read the orders. The form instructed him to catch a private plane in 48 hours. The destination was the Carribean. A smile tugged at his lips as he read the instructions below the airline itinerary. 

You may not speak of your mission to anyone. Information regarding these orders is on a strict need to know basis. 

This excited Jim. He supposed it was meant to. It was as though he were having an illicit affair. The thought made him hard. He read on. Under the heading of uniforms, there were only enough clothing items to cover the trip there and back. The other items were a bandana, a pair of sunglasses and a large bottle of sun screen. 

"I'm to have no clothes during the time of training," Jim thought trembling once more. "I'll be naked and vulnerable the entire time. Completely under the control of his whims." 

Jim focused once more. He had to get through this before Blair got home. There was still the matter of equipment and special instructions. These were simple enough though Jim's heart was having trouble with the implications. The equipment list was not long: butt plugs of various sizes, lube, various types of gags, a blindfold, an enema kit and other toiletries. Very typical. 

The instructions were also deceptively simple. Jim noted that he was to get ample sleep in the days before the flight and during training. He was to eat wholesome meals and do his relaxation exercises. 

"Well fed, well rested, cleansed and available for the pleasure of your owner," Jim thought with a shiver of excitement. "Gods, Blair, what are you going to do to me?" 

Jim had some time before Blair got home. Three hours, he figured. It was Jim's habit to get travel preparations out of the way quickly, so he could mentally prepare for a mission. First Jim found his duffle bag in basement storage. A quick trip around town was enough to procure the remaining equipment and some clothing. He packed the duffle bag then placed it deep in his bedroom closet. Then he ordered dinner from Blair's favorite Thai restaurant. 

The Sentinel had to be careful. He was very aroused and knew that Blair's appearance would make him more so. But restraint had to be maintained. Things had to be as normal as possible for each of them to get their heads into the roles. Jim had not been easy to train. His love and lust for his Guide often overwhelmed him snapping his control. Jim realized that equating this session to a covert ops mission made his take different. He was determined to obey the letter and the spirit of Blair's orders. 

Blair came in at close to 8p.m. He had office hours after his last lecture most Wednesdays and normally roared in ravenous. This night, the Guide almost crept inside the loft. He should have rushed in as he always did. Then, Jim wouldn't have focused on his pounding his heart. 

"He's nervous about my reaction," Jim thought with a smile. It was interesting to the Sentinel that he expected and accepted the Mistress' supreme confidence in domination but he also felt the same way about Blair's caution and vulnerability. 

"Hey, Chief," Jim said softly. "I ordered some Thai." 

"Thanks..." 

The Guide was soon pressed gently against his body receiving a gentle scalp massage. 

"How was your day, man?" Blair murmured into his shoulder. 

Jim felt the Guide's heart hammer ever harder as he caught his breath waiting. 

"I can't complain," Jim said squeezing Blair closer. "It's been a good day." 

Blair relaxed in the embrace tilting his head back. "That's great. I'm glad." 

Jim was graced with a sweet smile from his partner and a gaze smoldering with hunger. "Oh, yes," the Sentinel thought. "That kiss is mine." He gave himself to the sensation of those full moist lips and that diabolical tongue making love to his mouth. 

"Would he deny me this kiss?" Jim wondered. The thought shook him. He deepened it molding Blair tightly against him stealing his breath. The Guide yielded. But Jim wondered. That was a powerful incentive to use against him, but could Blair deny himself? The Sentinel gently broke the kiss though the drive to subdue the Guide with it then devour him was strong. 

"Wow," Blair sighed. "What was that for?" 

"I missed you. Wednesdays are longer without you," he replied. "Let's eat." 

The night passed normally. Blair did some school work after dinner. Jim read the paper for a while then did some channel surfing. When he headed upstairs an hour earlier than usual, Blair raised a curious brow. 

"You feeling okay, Jim?" 

"I'm fine. Just thought I could use some extra rest," he replied. 

Blair nodded. "I'll be up in a little while." 

Jim didn't think he'd actually fall asleep right away. But as soon as he was under the comforter listening to his Guide's light tapping on the keyboard, the Sentinel began to doze. Soon, he was sound asleep. 

Blair woke up starving and horny -- about par for his mornings. He knew that Jim was awake and quietly watching him. All the Guide would have to do is open his eyes and he would find the Sentinel's brilliant blues smiling at him just before his mouth came down to claim and devour. Blair resisted for a moment -- not because he didn't want the kiss. Not wanting it was impossible for him to imagine. He just wanted to stave off the day a little longer so that he could remain in his love's embrace. Then again, if the day went fast, it would put him a day closer to completely controlling the beautiful solid body that was holding him. 

Blair couldn't believe Jim's response to the orders. He'd been worried that they would push all the wrong buttons, but the motif was too powerful to ignore. The reaction was intense. Jim was acting normal, but there was an electricity in the air. It was as though he were holding himself in check. 

"He was obeying my orders," Blair thought. "What is he willing to do for me. How much can I put him through?" 

Blair thought about the kisses and the morning sex. It was only a day and a half, but he still wondered if he could give them up for the sake of training. The Mistress would give him no clues. "My own path," Blair thought. He had to learn how to control his lover in that role on his own, she'd contended. She told him that he had all the clues. The difficulty was in using them. Since both men enjoyed the forays into that side, he had to try. 

Blair nuzzled the warm skin next to his cheek. A strong hand cupped the side of his face. He finally opened his eyes. Jim was looking at him with warm intensity as he rubbed his thumb over Blair's lower lip. The Sentinel lowered his head to claim those lips. That mouth didn't stop until it was wrapped around the Guide's swollen cock. It became clear to Blair during that mind numbing orgasm exactly what he had to do. 

The Lear jet was on its final approach. The flight attendant took Jim's glass of juice then checked his seat belt. Jim peered out the window. It was beautiful down below. The water was clear and dark blue. The sand was nearly white. He's been informed that the temperature was in the low eighties, but the breeze was cool. Jim knew that breeze would be scented with exotic flowers and sea spray. It was a seduction of his senses. He began to do his relaxation exercises. 

Jim walked from the plane along the tarmac toward the vintage jeep where Blair sat with a young island driver. Jim wore green camouflage fatigues. His lightly packed duffle bag was slung over one shoulder. When he got about five yards away, Blair jumped down from the jeep. 

"Halt!" He barked. "A-ten-shun!" 

Jim dropped the duffle bag, snapped to and saluted the approaching man. Blair was dressed in a very lightweight black material. The fatigue pants were a little baggy and tucked in short combat boots. The shirt was unbuttoned enough to show some of that silky chest hair. It blousoned at the waist. Almost a pirate affect. He wore a beret as well. It was adorable. Only the very stern expression kept Jim from smiling. 

"Captain James Ellison reporting for duty, Sir!" 

"At ease," Blair said quietly. "You are James here, and you belong to me now." 

"Yes, Sir!" 

"The compound is about three miles from here," He said. "Put on a head covering and your sunglasses. Place the duffle bag in the jeep. We're going to warm you up with a little run." 

"Yes, Sir!" 

Jim complied quickly with the first set of instructions. 

"Permission to speak, Sir." 

"Speak." 

"May I remove my shirt, Sir?" 

"Yes. I don't want you overheating just yet," Blair said. He handed Jim a canteen. "Strap this to your belt. Drink when you need to." 

"Yes, Sir! Thank you, Sir!" 

The run was a relief. It gave his raging body something to do and allowed his mind to prepare for Commander Blair who was considering him with a stoic expression behind his dark glasses. Jim was amazed at how calm his Guide's heart rate was despite intense arousal. Jim wondered how he hid the erection. The loose fitting pants alone wouldn't do it. "He's strapped down," Jim realized. His mind wandered to the thrill of unwrapping that cock. That thought caused him to stumble. It didn't take much to right himself, but Blair caught it. As the Commander's lips became a thin line of disapproval, Jim tightened his resolve and picked up his pace. 

The "Compound" was a spectacular beachfront estate. It was unlike any barracks that Jim had ever seen. Undoubtedly, it was one of the places that the Mistress entertained. The plane was probably hers as well. He jogged behind the jeep to a secluded courtyard in the back of the mansion. There was a guest house there which backed onto the beach. It appeared to have two bedrooms and a cozy livingroom and very well equipped if small kitchen. What brought Jim up short though wasn't the spectacular real estate. It was the whipping post in the center of the courtyard. 

Blair was out of the jeep by the time Jim reached the post. 

"Remove your bag from the jeep and place them by the door there," Blair said indicating the area with his riding crop. "Remove all of your clothing as well then return here." 

"Yes, sir!" 

"Use my title, James." 

"Yes, Commander!" 

Jim was grateful that Blair waived off the driver once he's retrieved his things from the jeep. The relief must have shown in his face. 

"Have no doubt, beautiful James," Blair said as he walked up to him. "If I so chose, you would service whomever I told you to." 

"Yes, Commander," Jim said softly with his eyes cast down. 

"But no one has earned the right to see your flesh. Thus, you will have to do the chores of the servants as well as your training," Blair said. "But for now, I want you to do stretches before you cool down. I need you to be limber." 

"Yes, Commander." 

Jim removed his sunglasses and bandana then went through his routine stretches while Blair leaned on a tree in the shade watching him with his arms crossed at his chest. The Guide remained impassive, but the Sentinel could smell his arousal. His heart rate was up as was his breathing. However, even as Jim finished stretching his back by bending over in front of him, Blair remained in control of his reactions. A fine sheen of perspiration covered his body when Jim went to parade rest. 

"Walk to the post, James," Blair said. "Face it and raise your arms." 

"Yes, Commander." 

The Guide had to reach and it brought his body almost flush with Jim's. "Gods, Blair's aroused," he thought. The Sentinel nearly zoned on the scent of his love's pre-cum. In the instant before the heavy leather shackles were locked into place, he considered wrestling the adorable Commander to the ground and finding out how that cock was bound then setting it free. 

Jim rested his forehead on the post and took a few deep breaths. He began to tremble. 

"You're focused on my body, James," Blair said in a husky tone just at his ear. "I'll give you something else to think about." 

Blair walked behind Jim. The strap was leather, about two inches wide. It felt cool on his skin as the Commander ran it along his ass. This simple gesture allowed him to gauge the strength of the implement and how best to deal with it. Not that Blair would ever deliberately hurt him. The danger was the Sentinel being too open in the hunger for sensation. An unexpectedly strong blow could do major damage. 

"Now to really warm your skin." 

The hot sensation was a welcome reprieve from the torture he was putting himself through. The first blow across his cheeks stunned him. Blair's arm had improved. He recovered quickly though. The second sent blistering fire over his ass. Jim hissed. He took two more before he was groaning out loud. 

"Have you stopped day dreaming, James?" 

"Yes, Commander." 

Thwack. Another blow. 

"Yes and what, James?" 

"Yes, Commander," Jim rasped. "Thank you, Commander." 

"Better...you are beautiful like this..." 

"Thank you, Commander," Jim managed. His skin was hotter by the second. Blair responded with two more blows. 

"Confession time, James." 

Jim fought the urge to laugh. With his ass on fire and his cock as hard as titanium, Jim figured that Blair could get him to admit to being the Lindberg baby. 

"Do you know why you are here?" 

"Training, Commander. To learn how to better serve your needs," Jim replied hoasrly. 

"True enough, but that's too general," Blair said. "Why have I isolated you; stripped you of your clothing and your titles and your freedom when there are far more pleasant ways to use you?" 

"To break me," Jim thought squeezing his eyes shut. "But why go to such extremes?" He thought. 

"I've been willful," he said. 

"More specific, James," Blair snapped. The strap fell two more times. The heat and pain were layered in two inch bands across both cheeks. Jim gasped. 

"I don't obey... I try to make you want me... make you yield to me," Jim replied. "So beautiful..." 

Blair got close to Jim's ear. 

"This isn't only about my beauty, James. I know you respond to it. But this is about your flesh," Blair whispered against his ear. The warm, moist breath almost made him scream. "You are a slave to it and it is a slave to me.... isn't it, James?" 

Jim resisted. He wasn't even sure why. Giving in to those words meant a whole lot of pleasure, but he couldn't speak the words. 

"Isn't it, James?" 

He felt Blair's hands stoking his cheeks reaching into the crevice between and moving downward. Jim moaned loudly. The cool touch sent a powerful jolt to his cock. 

"Isn't it, James?" 

"Yes," Jim moaned. 

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" 

"N-no Commander." 

Blair reached around Jim's waist. "This, however, is quite hard." 

Jim was certain that he was about to die from the sheer pleasure of Blair's hand wrapped around his swollen, aching cock. The moan escaped in spite of himself. He almost sobbed. It was too much to last for long. He was surrounded by the scent of Blair's arousal; hyper aware of his body and his skin was on fire. Blair pumped Jim slowly for only a few strokes to make him come. Jim's knees buckled with the force. 

"Back into position. I won't allow you to pull your arms out of your sockets," Blair muttered. 

"Yes, Commander," Jim whispered. 

"Clean my hand, James." 

"Yes Commander." 

Tasting Blair and himself after nearly 24 hours without him was wonderful. The task was difficult. Temptation was high to nibble and suck at his fingers as he would at home. Somehow, he managed to complete the job. Blair released the shackles. Jim dropped to his knees and kissed Blair's boots. 

"Thank you, Commander." 

"Very good, James. The canteen is still by the door. Have some. Stow your gear in the smaller bedroom," Blair said. "Have a shower.. get clean inside and out. You will find further instructions in your room." 

"Yes, Commander." 

Blair let the hot water pound his skin hoping there would be no traced of cum left on his body. His cock all but ruptured almost immediately after he freed it from the thin leather straps that had held it in check during that amazing session. The Guide still couldn't believe how wonderful it was and how hard Jim was working. He knew how close Jim was to losing it when he got shackled. Yet he held on. 

"I can't believe he admitted what he was doing," Blair thought. The whys behind the admission and why it occurred this day could wait. Blair had more carnal pleasures and a lot less analyzing planned for the time they had left. 

While Jim had his sub space, Blair centered himself and rebuilt his resolve. That incredible bod under his control was making him weak. It wouldn't take much to get Blair to throw himself at naked Jim and let him have his way with him. 

By the time Blair put on his fatigues, the control was back. He had left instructions for dinner, Jim was to prepare it and have it ready when Blair finished changing. If the Sentinel took too long in recovering and the meal was not ready, that meant punishment. Blair was curious if that would be the case. 

Jim was there in front of the dining room table on his knees with his head bowed. Blair walked past with no comment. 

"You may serve me," he said. 

"Yes, Commander." 

The meal was a simple and elegant grilled swordfish steak with a tossed green salad and an aromatic rice. He poured a glass of white wine then went back to his knees. 

"No, sweet one. Dish a plate then sit across from me," Blair said. "I want to look at you." 

"Yes, Commander. Thank you, Commander." 

The meal was wonderful. Blair knew that Jim could handle such simple fare. He wolfed it down. Jim wasn't far behind him. 

"Permission to speak," Jim asked softly. 

"Speak." 

"There is fruit for dessert, Commander." 

"I have my dessert, thank you," Blair said quietly. "Get into the bed in the larger room on your stomach spread eagle." 

"Yes, Commander." 

Jim retreated quickly. It didn't take Blair long to join him. He felt his presence for a while before he spoke. 

"Put a pillow under your pelvis," he said. "Then, stay still while I shackle you." 

"Yes, Commander." 

His butt was in the air and he was attached to the bed frame. Jim loved it. 

"Beautiful..." Blair said softly. He rubbed an oblong paddle across his cheeks. "Your skin has cooled. I so liked the color when it's hot. And I need you to know that I can do this even when I don't have to." 

He went to work with gusto. The paddle was lighter than the strap so it took longer for the same effect. He didn't know how many times he was hit. But as soon as he was moaning out loud and the fire returned, Blair stopped. Through the red haze of pain and heat, there was something wet and cool stroking his flesh. 

"He's tonguing me," Jim thought. He moaned again. More loudly this time. The tongue traveled up his back to his ear. 

"I'm going to turn you over and shackle your wrists. You will not move," Blair said. 

"Yes, Commander," Jim whispered. 

The shackles were released. Jim turned over. His wrist were secured. The pillow was removed. Blair disappeared from view. He felt his ankles shackled, but they were different from the ones on the bed. "It's a spreader bar," Jim thought. His legs were hoisted up and spread wide. Blair was beside the bed undressing. His cock was no longer bound. It was very interested in Jim. Jim wanted it very badly. 

"Time to enjoy my prize," Blair said in a husky voice. "After I finish tasting your skin, I'm going to fuck you hard, James. And I'm going to look at you and enjoy the sight." 

Jim closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He was loving this. Blair was at his nipples tonguing and sucking. He lapped down to Jim's navel and gave it his attention. This was as much torture as the lashing because he couldn't get his hands on his Love. But he was glad that Blair was enjoying his flesh so much. He licked the contours of his muscles on his torso, then his inner thighs. Jim prayed that he would taste his cock, but the Guide ignored it. The tongue traveled down between his cheeks. Jim gasped as Blair tasted him in the most intimate way. 

The torture stopped. Then there was a cool slickness sliding into him. One finger...two...then three. Jim opened his eyes. Blair's gaze held his as he pressed inside of his slave. Blair sighed. 

"So beautiful...so tight and hot..." Blair said. I don't like it when I'm forced to deny myself this when you don't behave. You want this, too." 

"Yes, Commander." 

"That's what I want to hear... yes... yes... yes..." Blair whispered. He began to slam into Jim as he stroked his slave's cock. They were lost in a frenzy of building lust. Blair took him expertly using all of this Love's senses against him. He was coming again crying out while his eyes never left Blair's. The orgasm made him tighten sending the Commander over the edge. Jim watched as Blair closed his eyes and surrendered to it. Somehow, he remained upright long enough to release Jim. 

"You will clean me and cover me. You will sleep at the foot of this bed. There is bedding in the closet of your room," Blair said quietly. "At 8 a.m., you will prepare breakfast - - something cold with fruit for us to eat together. Then, you will run for about an hour on the beach. If I'm not awake, wake me to watch you stretch. Then we will eat." 

Jim was devastated but didn't let it show. He saw a mix of concern and determination in Blair's eyes. He didn't protest. 

"Yes, Commander." 

Jim sponge bathed his sleepy commander then tucked him in bed without so much as a little kiss on the cheek. He fell onto the pallet and was asleep in an instant listening to Blair's heart beat. 

Blair woke up ravenous and horny as always. He was alone and disoriented. It took him a moment to realize that he was hearing the ocean. Then, he remembered where he was. 

"Time?" Blair thought. How long had he been asleep? He hoped that Jim wasn't running for hours in an effort to keep ready to do his stretching. It was a little after nine. Perfect. Blair showered and dressed. Gods he wished that he'd thought of a video camera for last night. Jim was amazing. He just hoped that his Love wasn't too hurt by the decision to not sleep with him. He hoped Jim knew how hard that was for him. 

Jim was there in the courtyard jogging in place when Blair emerged. He went into his stretches. His muscles were beautiful in the morning sunlight. He was so worth worshiping and yet, he was there to worship. Blair felt privileged. He knew what he had to do to repay his beloved slave. 

"You have performed your duties on this training mission well," Blair said after the breakfast dishes were cleared. "That is fortunate, because I must end the mission now. Circumstances require my return to base." 

Jim kept his head down, but it was clear that he was confused... even anguished. "Don't worry. My report to your superiors will be exemplary. Get dressed and take the car back to the airport. Once you've returned, be prepared for your next mission. It may come at any time. 

"Yes, Commander," Jim said softly. He was so confused. 

Blair lifted his chin and gazed at Jim. Something in his eyes must have helped, because his captive relaxed considerably. 

"Thank you, Commander," he whispered. 

Jim worried all the way back to the loft despite Blair's reassurances. They had another 12 hours to go. Had he done something so terrible that Blair could not even speak of it? He thought he'd obeyed every instruction perfectly. 

The emptiness of the loft didn't help. He absently put his things away, then went to the answering machine. A couple of the messages were from Simon. The last was from the Commander. 

"Stop clenching your jaw, James," he purred. "You have done very well. So well that Blair wanted you back from me. And Blair is a very willful man. Enjoy him and await your next orders." 

Jim's heart soared. He lit a fire and started dinner. It was just as well. At least he would have a pleasant evening before returning to work instead of rolling into the bull pen with jet lag. It wasn't more than a few hours later that he heard that familiar heart beat and footsteps pounding up the stair. He must have had other flight arrangements, Jim figured. 

The door flung open and slammed closed. Jim put everything on simmer then went to the living room. He had an armful of Blair without any preamble. 

"Did you have fun while you were gone?" the Guide asked as he was pressed back onto the sofa. 

"It was incredible. But I missed you," Jim said. He lowered his head to claim that mouth. Blair whimpered arching against him. In the sane part of the Sentinel's mind he knew that he should turn off the stove. He wanted to do this for quite some time. And if Blair was enjoying his kiss then, Jim couldn't wait to show him what he had planned for the morning. 

* * *

End


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Commander bids Jim meet him in the snow capped mountains for some intense maneuvers  
> Archived on 02/29/00

## Orders 2 - Winter Games

by NovaD

Author's webpage: <http://www.NovaD.org>

Author's notes: Published in Coming To Your Senses 12

* * *

Orders Two- Winter Games 

This time the envelope came to Jim's desk in broad daylight in the bullpen. Blair was sitting directly across from him when the envelope slid into his hands from the pile of messages. Again, it was the same color and texture as his official correspondence with the Army. Simon passed by as Jim was considering the return address. 

"Anything I should worry about?" he asked. 

Jim gazed at Blair who was still working on his notes. "No, Sir. I'm sure it isn't." 

He opened the envelope with slightly trembling hands. Blair had come home with him after Alex Barnes. Eventually, they found their way back to each other physically and emotionally. Yet something had been missing. The trauma had been so serious and life threatening that in recovery, the ability to play had slipped away. 

Or so Jim believed. He unfolded the thin paper and read the faint block print. He was instructed to report to a location on Mount Cascade within forty-eight hours. The training was to be seventy-two hours. The clothing and equipment list was more extensive than before. It included hiking gear, but nothing for skiing. Warm clothing was listed probably because of the weather. Jim hoped that he would be allowed to be naked like before. 

Jim sighed. He felt himself relaxing at the thought of being made a mindless receptacle of sensation for seventy-two hours. The pre-training instructions were the same as before. He was to rest and keep himself cleansed inside and out. Jim looked at his files. Most were maintenance. If he paced himself, the pile would diminish in no time. He could tell Simon with honesty that his work was caught up before requesting time off. 

"Chief, it's near quitting time," Jim said. "Let's wrap up." 

"Fine by me, man," Blair replied. He gazed at Jim intently. "You look tired." 

"Yes, I am. We should make it an early night," Jim said. For some reason, he was blushing under that gaze. 

Blair nodded. He continued to consider his partner. "Let's make sure you get a good dinner." 

"Yes," Jim replied. "I need to talk to Simon for a minute." 

"I'll finish up," Blair offered. 

Dinner was a simple affair of boneless chicken, rice and veggies stir fried while Jim had a thorough shower. The packing was already done. Jim kept a duffel bag ready for the Commander's pleasure. His hiking gear was easily accessible. All that was needed were the last minute items. Everything could be in the truck ten minutes before leaving. That left more time to prepare mentally. 

Jim finished the meal. 

"I'll do the dishes and lock up," Blair said quietly. "Go upstairs and relax. I'll massage you to help you sleep." 

Jim met those deep blue eyes which were so quietly commanding him. "Yes." 

He waited upstairs naked on his stomach with candles lit and oil at hand. Blair lulled him from below with domestic sounds and the low drone of soothing chatter about his day. Jim relaxed. Soon the words washing over his body became Blair's practiced hands kneading his muscles until they felt like liquid. Jim slowly lost his hold on consciousness slipping gently into sleep. 

The next morning, Jim was alone. But that was not how he'd slept. Blair's wonderfully warm weight had covered him. He could still detect fresh scent from his Guide's body and hair. And Jim had slept sound through the night. That could not have happened if he were separate from his love. Blair had been there until early morning. So why had he left without even a morning kiss? 

"Denying me?" Jim wondered. "Or preparing me?" 

The answers were downstairs alongside the breakfast Blair left for him. This time, it was a formal letter on Army stationary.  
  

> The Commander is en route to the training site to make final  
>  preparations. You are to eat well and rest. Do not take on extra work.  
>  Permission has been given for this training time. Do not overstep at your  
>  job and jeopardize it. Work out tonight to loosen your muscles and make  
>  it easier to sleep. Go to bed early. Be on time.

"Yes, Commander," Jim whispered already aching for his lover.

  

The growing excitement brightened what could have been a depressing day for him. The Sentinel took a deep cleansing breath then ate his breakfast. He obeyed all of the Commander's orders with ease. The day passed more quickly than he expected. 

A message awaited Jim when he returned from the gym. 

"James… after you shower, play the rest of this tape and get into bed," the Commander's quiet voice murmured. "I'll help you sleep." 

Jim found himself smiling. He hurried to finish the cleansing ritual. The heat of the water relaxed the detective. By the time he left the steamy bathroom, Jim's eye lids and limbs were heavy. He hit the play button on the answering machine then climbed the stairs. 

"Remind me to change the options back on this machine. No one else needs to leave us a five minute message," Blair said. There was laughter in his voice. "Settle in, beautiful James. Just listen to my voice and let go of everything. I want you rested enough to enjoy this amazing place. The Mistress never disappoints. It is quiet and serene and breathtaking. I'm very safe here in front on an enormous fireplace…" 

The rest of the words were lost. Jim let the tones of that voice lull his mind. The exercise and shower combined with that voice relaxing him completely. The Sentinel was deeply asleep in a few moments. 

The morning was a blur. Jim barely reigned in his enthusiasm long enough to eat his breakfast then go over his checklist before packing the truck. He did it though. Jim enjoyed the Commander's increasingly intense sessions, but he had been too long without his lover's touch. There was no way he was going to push the Commander into denying that privilege. He ate his breakfast, straightened up, checked his travel list then got underway. 

Blair had not been exaggerating. The location was incredible. The cabin \- chalet actually - was nestled high off the main road overlooking a small lake. Jim felt for any deliveryman unfortunate enough to have that address on his route. He counted over sixty steps on the steep incline up to the house. The driveway was a nearly impossible grade when dry. At that moment, it was covered in six inches of ice. He pulled his vehicle alongside the Volvo then made his way up the stairs. 

A note was on the door which read. "The door is open. Go immediately up the short flight of stairs on the right to the bedroom on the left. Remove your clothing. Then, come to the living room by the fireplace and present." 

Jim felt a tremor down the entire length of his body as he turned the doorknob. He barely noticed the décor beyond the rich wood tones. His focus was on getting to the bedroom and on the familiar heartbeat behind him. Somehow, he made it to there gracefully. The clothing came off quickly and without any ripping. Jim managed to move, despite his trembling, sensually across the unfamiliar room. Wordlessly, he sank to his knees, rested his thighs on the backs of his calves, spread his thighs wide then crossed his wrists at the small of his back. The Commander liked that presentation because he was able to look at more of his prize. Jim could feel the intense gaze on his already flushed skin. 

"You look good," the Commander murmured. "You have followed all of my instructions." 

"Yes, Commander." 

"Good. I didn't want to waste our time correcting that which should need no correction," he said. 

Jim gasped when he felt warm fingers skimming across the skin on his shoulders. 

"You are beautifully prepared," he whispered in Jim's ear just before nibbling and sucking at the lobe. 

Just as the gasp of pleasure escaped his lips, the Sentinel inhaled sharply as a pair of nipple clamps were fastened to his hardened nubs. 

"Have you pleasured yourself since you've been alone?" 

"No, Commander." 

"Good," he murmured from behind. "I have another gift for you. Relax while I put it on." 

"Yes, Commander. Thank you." 

A wide, supple leather collar went around his neck. He felt a strap of similar width and texture resting along his spine. Finally, his writs were wrapped and fastened in fur lined cuffs. 

"The harness can be attached to a chain from the front or the back. As always, there is an automatic release built in.," he said. 

"Thank you, Commander." 

His beloved stood in front of him. 

"Look at me, James," he whispered. 

Jim lifted his gaze. His breath caught. The Commander was in a heavy dark blue terry cloth robe. His hair was damp. The color of the robe set off his eyes. He wore his collar and an appraising gaze. 

"You look good like this, James," he said huskily. 

"Thank you, Commander." 

"And you've been so well behaved," he crooned lowering her head. 

Jim went completely still. The Commander had yet to kiss him. Yet here he was covering his mouth with those lush lips. The kiss was hungry. Jim responded but did not try to dominate the exchange. During the searing moment, he felt a cock ring slipped down to the base of his penis. It was excruciating considering his hardness, but that made him even more excited. 

When the Commander pulled back, Jim was intoxicated with his taste and his scent. 

"Very nice." 

"Thank you, Commander." 

"Wait here while I stoke the fire." 

"Yes, Commander." 

The Commander rearranged the burning wood then added another log. It was quite warm in the magnificent room. Jim appreciated the effort knowing that it couldn't have been easy to achieve. The ceilings vaulted about 20 feet from the floor and well placed ceiling fans were necessary to circulate the warm air to make it comfortable enough to be naked. 

The Commander removed his robe. He was wearing an amazing pair of soft, black leather chaps that clung to his slender legs leaving his ass and his cock bare. He positioned himself on the wide sofa near the fireplace. Jim could see that his cock was tied down with thin leather strings. It was straining to break free. 

"Come here, James," he said. "On your knees." 

"Yes, Commander." Jim sighed. 

He slowly made his way to the sofa. He wanted to tear over, but was afraid of the wrath rug burn would evoke from the Commander. And Jim did not want to miss this opportunity. 

"Free my cock," he murmured. "Then worship it." 

"Yes, Commander," Jim breathed. His own cock was torturing him as were his nipples. None of that mattered. 

The Sentinel lowered his head. He grasped the end of the soft leather string and pulled it. The bow gave way easily. Then, with gentle movement of his teeth and lips, he untangled the jumble of strings until the hardened swollen flesh was free. 

Jim licked at the slightly reddened indentations left by the restraints until the marks were less visible. The Commander was moaning slightly from this treatment. When he was satisfied that some measure of comfort was given the Commander, Jim took the penis in his mouth to the root. 

"Hold still," the Commander rasped. 

Jim obeyed relaxing his throat. The Commander began thrusting fucking his beloved's mouth without mercy. And the Sentinel took it feeling the heat of the throbbing member radiating throughout his entire body. When the spurt hit the back of his throat, Jim's cock was in exquisite agony. He swallowed hard then struggled for breath. 

All of Blair's coaching and the teachings of the Mistress coalesced in those moments. Jim found a way to center himself. He calmed himself. His lust leveled to where the pain in his cock and nipples subsided. His heart stopped hammering. When he looked down at the Commander, he was smiling. 

"Well done," he murmured. "Kiss me, James." 

"Yes, Commander." 

Jim delved into that hot cavern tasting his beloved and savoring the lazy exchange. He kept calm concentrating on the nuances of the kiss. 

The Commander noticed. He smiled. "Very good, James. You are going to let me play with this beautiful body not just punish it." 

"Yes, Commander," Jim hissed. 

He sat up and grabbed Jim by the collar compelling him onto the sofa then swinging his legs up. There he tortured Jim gently and lovingly. The Commander petted his hair and caressed his face. Jim was amazed at the intent expression on the Commander's beautiful face as he touched the expanse of skin that covered his sensitive chest. How often had Blair been halted in his explorations for the sake of Jim's desires? And as those remarkable fingers skimmed over erogenous zones he didn't know he had, Jim wondered why he hadn't sated still earlier. 

The Commander removed the nipple clamps then soothed the tender flesh with his tongue. 

"You are determined to behave, aren't you?" 

"Yes, Commander," Jim moaned. 

"Well, I'm going to allow you to come," he said. "Then you get your first task." 

Task? Jim wondered. Then his thoughts stumbled as the Commander ravaged his mouth. The cock ring was removed as questing hands first played with his balls then moved to pump his erection. All the while his mouth was being fucked once again this time by an incredible tongue. Jim began to moan and didn't stop until he was screaming against the Commander's mouth. 

The harness was released while Jim was still trying to figure out where he was. 

"Clean yourself," he ordered. "Dress warmly. There is a store a mile or so north. You are to walk there to get wood. En route, there is something hidden that I would enjoy having this evening. Find it. You are to take your time and be careful." 

"Yes, Commander," Jim said quietly. 

He risked punishment to watch the Commander slink away in those amazing chaps framing that gorgeous ass. After the enticing image disappeared into the bathroom, the Sentinel sprung into action. 

The task was deceptively easy. The road to the village was on a subtle but noticeable incline. In the thin mountain air, the walk was a workout. Jim took it slowly enjoying the wondrous scenery and experiencing it with all of his senses. While reaching out with his sense of smell, he caught the faint scent of something familiar. The Sentinel stopped and concentrated. It was something he had smelled many times in the loft. He followed it. The elusive aroma took him up a steep rocky path that quickly labored his breathing. The terrain forced him to slow down not wanting to slip. It didn't take long to find the source of the scent once he reached the crest of the hill. Blair's favorite herbal tea was stuffed under a rock in a burlap bag. Jim never figured the Commander for a mountain goat. He shrugged. He paused admiring the view and resting for a moment. Then he picked his way back down the path to continue on for the wood. 

Dusk had fallen by the time Jim returned. His muscles were protesting loudly as he climbed the stairs. He was very hungry and tired. 

"Put the wood down in the fireplace basket. Dinner is warming in the oven," the Commander said. He was still reclining on the sofa wearing nothing but those chaps. Gods, Jim wanted a camera. "Tend to the fire then serve the food." 

"Yes, Commander," Jim replied. "Do you want the tea?" 

His beloved smiled. His eyes twinkled. "Well done. Yes, tea for both of us." 

"Yes, Commander." 

Dinner was a delicious arrangement of very lean pot roast slices, baby carrots and new potatoes. Comfort food for the cold night, Jim thought. It was served in the time that the tea took to brew. The food was amazing. Conversation was minimal and largely about their surroundings. Jim only spoke when asked a direct question. Overall, the Sentinel felt wonderfully warm and sated. 

"You are tired," the Commander said. "The thinness of the air along with your labors," 

Jim nodded. 

"Clean up here then shower," he said. "Join me in the master bedroom." 

"Yes, Commander." 

It didn't take long for Jim to return the kitchen to its immaculate state. He took a hot shower concentrating on his sore muscles, but not taking too much time. The Commander awaited. 

He was sitting up in bed when Jim entered the room which was lit by a brilliant star field and a three-quarter moon. He was beautiful. 

"You will give me your warmth and you will behave," he whispered. 

"Yes, Commander. Thank you." 

Jim climbed under the covers and settled onto his back. His beloved's body draped partially over his. The Sentinel inhaled that wonderful scent and as he exhaled drifted into a deep sleep. 

  

Jim didn't fully awaken until the spreader bar was fastened in place. His wrists were fastened to either bedpost. 

"Some Sentinel I am," Jim thought with a small smile. 

He hadn't noticed being turned over his ass high in the air under a pile of pillows. His legs were held apart with the bar spreading his cheeks. He was completely vulnerable to the Commander's pleasure. 

"Look at yourself, James," the Commander murmured. "You are a vessel of pleasure with no other thought or desire that sating your lusts." 

Jim looked at the mirror which ran along the length of the bed against the wall. He hardly recognized himself. He was more vulnerable than he'd ever allow himself to be with anyone else and he didn't care. His eyes were nearly black and wild with need. All of his self possession and control was gone. This should have frightened him. It didn't. 

"I envy you your senses," he said softly. The Commander was stroking his muscles with a cat o'nine tails made of soft suede. "You can feel the heat of my skin and the hard pulse in my veins with the lightest of touches. I have to work a little harder, but I want to feel that too." 

The Commander went after Jim's skin with the implement from his shoulders to his waist to his knees. Jim kept watching. His beloved was intent and dispassionate as the blows fell until his skin was on fire. 

"Now, I can see and feel the heat of your skin, James," he whispered straddling his ass. 

Jim groaned out loud as the Commander rested his pelvis against that burning skin. He could feel the velvet along that hardened shaft and the soft hairs on those tasty nuts through the heat. Then there was the downy hair of his beloved's chest caressing his back. His beloved reached beneath Jim until his hand covered his heart. 

"Now, I can feel that hard pulse," he whispered. "But I want more. Will you give me more, James?" 

"Yes, Commander. Anything…" 

"I want that hot, hungry hole grabbing my cock, James," he murmured. 

"Yes," Jim hissed. "Yes, Commander." 

The Commander slid off Jim's body slowly. Then, Jim watched as he casually lubed himself and prepared his tender opening. 

"You were made for this…for pleasure," the Commander murmured as he slid his penis into Jim. "Watch yourself in pleasure, James." 

He could do nothing else. And it was almost too much the way that luscious little body undulated into him while those dark hooded eyes considered him. The Commander reached beneath him to grasp his cock. 

Jim moaned. 

The Commander chuckled. "I thought you'd like that, my pleasure slave. Ride with me now." 

Jim moved his hips in a slow counter movement to the Commander's thrusts. He'd had more explosive fucks, but never one this intense. The climax built slowly because of the easy rhythm. When Jim came, it was powerful and he was exhausted. 

  

The rest of the time there settled into a routine. The Commander would use him in a session like that first morning, then food then some tasks. The tasks were a clever combination of physical labor and sensory puzzles. The owner of the chalet apparently needed some landscaping done. The job just taxed his limits physically and the sensory puzzles kept his mind too occupied for any other thought. At night, the Commander fucked his mind into mush leaving him pleasantly and thoroughly exhausted. Sleep was deep and lasted through the night. 

On the last evening, after his tasks, Jim emerged from the shower and went to the bedroom to find a note. 

> Your training period is at an end for now and you have done  
>  very well. My report will be high in praise. As a reward, you may spend  
>  the remaining time at this place with your lover who awaits you by the  
>  fire.

Jim peeked into the living room to find Blair clad in oversized sweats  
asleep on the sofa. He changed into similar attire then joined him.

"Hey," Blair murmured as Jim gathered him in his arms. "You look gorgeous." 

Jim kissed Blair on the temple. "Someone made me empty my head of a lot of stuff I didn't need then forced me to really rest." 

"That someone is brilliant," Blair said sleepily. He angled up Jim's body until their lips were close. 

"Yes, he is," Jim replied covering the mouth being offered. 

End


End file.
